Story of LexiTano Cute
Exploring Virtual World Games One day, LexiTano Cute had nothing to do on the computer, but searching for virtual world games to play and was full of boredom. She had no one she liked and loved in her life. She lived like that until one day she came upon a virtual world game her little brother saw with her dad and wanted to explore and play on. When she took a closer look at the game, she stopped and thought about how interesting it would be to play on. Later, she came back to the room and saw her little brother playing on the game with her dad with his account he just made. LexiTano Cute then desperately wanted to make her very own account on there. So she did, after she got her turn on the computer again. And that game was called, Clone Wars Adventures (CWA). Exploring Even Deeper Into The Game As LexiTano Cute was meeting new people and making new friends, she grew so excited about the game. She wandered through the rooms and found new interesting things. She even found out how to make house lots too. As the time kept passing by, LexiTano Cute finally had to go to bed, but never wanted to exit out of the game full of lots of excitement. She went to bed though, and while in bed, she thought about how the game was always fun and had lots of things to do. She also thought that she would come back the next day she would go online, thinking never to leave that game ever in her life. Meeting Someone Special In the past growing years, LexiTano Cute was very satisfied with CWA. While one time, she was staying at her favorite place, the main hall. A guy came up to her and asked her out. She said yes, having no real experience with dating guys yet. LexiTano Cute dated the guy for about 3 years around that time. One day, he asked her to marry her. His name was Borsk Wompdreamer. CWA Shuts Down (The Hunt) When CWA finally shut down, LexiTano Cute had no idea how to find her husband/boyfriend. But, she also had promised herself that she would never give up searching, even if it took many years or so. So, with that, she messaged people from CWA around on Facebook, Google +, etc., asking if they even knew who Borsk Wompdreamer is and was at. Then, one day she found the website, CWA Character Wikia. LexiTano Cute was very excited because she thought that Borsk Wompdreamer couldv'e been on there. Even, on the chat. But, he wasn 't. Therefore, she kept asking people the same questions like she did before, including the CWA wiki people. One day, she found some other wikias too. One of them was called, The Ministry of Neutral Wiki (MON). That was a wiki made from CWA people. One time, there was a user, Borsk Wompdreamer, who came online. LexiTano Cute was very shocked to finally find him. After a couple days, Borsk Wompdreamer said he was gay, but LexiTano Cute didn't really believe that was really him, and that's when things started to get rough for her. LexiTano Cute would still keep the promise she made herself, which was to keep searching until she found the real one. She then one day, came upon another user, which was actually the same guy. Then, after a couple days, he said it was someone from CWA, named, Redge. So, in that case, LexiTano Cute kept on searching and searching. By that time of search, it was already about 1 year since CWA shut down. Of course, she missed the real Borsk Wompdreamer, her husband/boyfriend. She thought of him everyday as usual, even when she is in bed trying to fall asleep. While asking people on Facebook one day, she met someone, Blaze Shadowstorme (A CWA person), claiming to be her husband/boyfriend, Borsk Wompdreamer. But, one day, LexiTano Cute just knew she met a fake Borsk Wompdreamer again. So, she started to get a little frustrated with finding all fake Borsk Wompdreamers all the time. So, one day on CWA wiki chat, LexiTano Cute saw a user, BorskW1999, go online. She talked to him for a couple of days, just like all the other fake Borsk Wompdreamers. But, then one lucky day, she finally found the real Borsk Wompdreamer, her husband/boyfriend on her wikia, LexiTanoCute Wiki. His username is Borsk. She knew that Borsk Wompdreamer would finally find her because she actually made a wiki using her name in it. LexiTano Cute is very naturally smart, but she knew all the fake Borsk Wompdreamers she's met through on her long adventure to find the real Borsk Wompdreamer himself, were fake. She only wanted to force herself to believe that all the fake ones was really him because LexiTano Cute really missed Borsk Wompdreamer.